1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a photographing method and apparatus, and more particularly, to a photographing method and apparatus wherein photographing is performed a plurality of times by using a plurality of metering modes.
2. Description of the Related Art
Photographing apparatuses, including digital cameras, typically convert light reflected from a subject into an electric signal, store the electric signal as image data, and process or reproduce the stored image data. In digital cameras, a captured image of a subject may be checked directly without making a print of the captured image as performed in conventional film cameras. The captured image may also be easily edited and processed by using a digital medium. Accordingly, film cameras are quickly being replaced by the digital cameras.
An automatic exposure function, one of various functions of digital cameras, typically automatically controls the light intensity and light exposure time on an image pickup surface by adjusting the openness of an iris and speed of a shutter. According to the automatic exposure function, exposure is typically automatically controlled by considering the light intensity of a subject and surroundings, and the light reflectivity of the subject.
The digital cameras having such an automatic exposure function typically include a metering system that measures the light intensity of an image to be captured based on a predetermined metering mode, and calculates the most suitable exposure value based on the measured light intensity. The metering system typically determines which information of the image will be used to calculate an exposure value and which method is used to calculate the exposure value. Metering modes used by the metering system depend on a photographing apparatus and a manufacturer.
The digital cameras typically include about 3 types of metering modes for the convenience of a user. In these digital cameras, the user may select one of a multi-zone metering mode, a center-weighted metering mode, and a spot metering mode, considering light intensity of a subject and the surroundings.
The multi-zone metering mode typically measures the values of brightness of an entire image, and determines an exposure value corresponding to an average value of the measured brightness values. The spot metering mode typically determines an exposure value based on one point of an image. The center-weighted metering mode typically is generated by considering that a subject is mostly disposed in the center of an image, and determines an exposure value by calculating light intensity such that light intensity of the center of the image is in a range of about 60 to about 80% and light intensity of the surroundings is in a range of about 40 to about 20%.
However, when an image having a large light intensity contrast is to be captured, a captured image may remarkably differ based on which metering mode is used and which part of light of the image is measured. An experienced user may select a metering mode by predicting a result of the photographing, but a general user without experience may obtain a desired image by capturing the image several times by changing a metering mode. In this case, it is inconvenient for the general user to change a metering mode, and an important scene may be missed while changing a metering mode.